World University Medical School
Welcome to which . The Global, Virtual/Digital, Open, Free, {potentially Degree- and Credit-Granting}, Multilingual University & School where anyone can teach or take a class or course * Add or take a free, open World University Medical School course. World University Medical School * Add free, open World University Medical School courses below. Courses WUaS Idea- and Academic Resources Credentials Ideas Foundations of Internal Medicine Anesthesiology Cardiovascular Medicine Endocrinology and Metabolism Gastroenterology & Hepatology General Internal Medicine Hematology and Oncology Infectious Disease Rheumatology Nephrology Neurology Pulmonary & Critical Care Medicine * I hope the budding, online, free World University Medical School - http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School - will articulate fulsomely with the U.S.'s rolling out of Universal Health Care by 2019, per these articles in the Harvard Crimson (by Dr. Judy Palfrey) and Wikipedia - http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2010/11/aberglasney-orchid-to-world-univ-schs.html. Dr. Judy Palfrey is moving to Washington DC from the Boston area to help further Universal Health Care in the Obama administration, I think. World University and School is for everyone, medically, too! (http://scott-macleod.blogspot.com/2011/09/darien-panama-world-universitys-budding.html Publish my article in a WUaS academic journal in this subject Open Journal Systems. 2012. Open Journal Systems. Public Knowledge Project. Select Bibliographies Select Blogs Select Book Groups, Study Groups, Musical Groups, etc. Begin a Google + Hangout: https://plus.google.com/u/0/108179352492243955816/posts Calendar: https://www.google.com/calendar/ Select Book Reviews Select Books Ornish, Dean, M.D. 1995. Dr. Dean Ornish's Program for Reversing Heart Disease: The Only System Scientifically Proven to Reverse Heart Disease Without Drugs or Surgery. Ivy Books. Select Databases Select Films Select Forums, Spaces, etc. Select Humor Select Idea Competitions / Conversations / Dialogues Select Institutes, etc. Select Interviews Select Journals, Serials, etc. Select Labs Select Lectures Select Libraries, Archives, Collections, etc. (See also editable World University and School's Library Resources' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources). Select Maps Select Museums (See also editable World University and School's Museums' page: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums). Select Office Hours Select Photos Select Programs, Applications, Software Select Questions, Inquiries, Problems Select Quotes, Quotations, etc. Select References Afkhami, M.D., Amir. 2010. A Doctor in Iraq, Watching a Faith Healer at Work. December 27. New York, NY: The New York Times. Baker, Laurence. 2011. Technical Report: Methodology for Heart Procedures. September 4. Center for Health Reporting. Bazar, Emily. 2011. High rates of heart procedures seen in Clearlake. September 4. San Francisco, CA: San Francisco Chronicle. Greenhaw, Andy. 2008. University uses Second Life for nurses training. November 24. Kansan. Hartocollis, Anemona. 2010. Getting Into Med School Without Hard Sciences. July 29. New York, NY: The New York Times. Hemmerly-Brown, Alexandra. 2011. DoD gives PTSD help 'second life' in virtual reality. January 24. http://www.army.mil. Mukherjee, Siddhartha. 2011. Do Cellphones Cause Brain Cancer?. April 17. New York, NY: The New York Times. Newmark, Craig. 2010. "Med Schools Flunk at Keeping Faculty Off Pharma Speaking Circuit". December 29. VT: huffingtonpost.com. Ornish D, Brown S, Scherwitz L, Billings J, Armstrong W, Ports T, McLanahan S, Kirkeeide R, Brand R, Gould KL. 1990. Can lifestyle changes reverse coronary heart disease? Lancet 336:129-133. Palfrey, Judith S. 2010. The Ballot Box and Health. ("For the first time in our history we have universal health insurance coverage"). November 01. Cambridge, MA: The Harvard Crimson. Palfrey, Sean. 2011. How patients can help doctors practice better, less costly medicine. April 15. Washington DC: Washington Post. Schaffhauser, Dian. 2010. Duke U School of Medicine Expands Virtual Game Use for Future Doctors. Jun 23. Chatsworth, CA: Campus Technology. Simon, Stephanie. 2010. Avatar II: The Hospital Health-care facilities are discovering that practicing in the virtual world can have major benefits in real life. April 13. New York, NY: Wall Street Journal. Wynne, Nigel. 2012. COMSLIVE – Communication Skills Learning in Immersive Virtual Environments. Open Wonderland Blog. Select RSS Feeds Select Simulations, Applets and Visualizations MUVE Market - Virtual Patient Care Simulation Lab. 2010. MUVE Market - Virtual Patient Care Simulation Lab. MUVE Market. Select Slideshows Select Societies, Associations, Groups, Networks, etc. Select Study Guides Select Syllabi Select Teachers with Email Addresses/Contact Information Select Tests, Exams, etc. Select Textbooks Select Timelines Select Video and Audio Deisseroth, Karl. 2011. Controlling the Brain with Light (Karl Deisseroth, Stanford University). Stanford, CA: Youtube.com. Fearless Nation. 2011. Fearless Nation. (Fearless Nation, located in Second Life, offers tremendous support, hope and help for those who suffer from Post - Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD). Fearless Nation gives information about latest scientific research and information in this field, while providing a community of people from around the world who help themselves and each other). Fearless Nation. Goetz, Thomas. 2011. Thomas Goetz: It's time to redesign medical data. TED MED. MUVE Market - Virtual Patient Care Simulation Lab. 2010. MUVE Market - Virtual Patient Care Simulation Lab. (MUVE Market Virtual Patient Care Simulation Lab is an outstanding platform for medical training. Here is a compelling and detailed video that highlights some of the great features they offer and which are made possible in the Virtual World of Second Life). Youtube.com Palfrey, Sean. 2011. 2011 MMS Oration: Powerful Messages on Physicians and Health Care. December 2. blog.massmed.org. TED MED. 2010. TED MED. (TEDMED celebrates conversations that demonstrate the intersection and connections between all things medical and healthcare related: from personal health to public health, devices to design and Hollywood to the hospital. Together, this encompasses more than twenty percent of our GNP in America while touching everyone's life around the globe). San Diego, CA: TED MED Select Websites COMSLIVE. 2011. COMSLIVE - Communication Skills Learning within Virtual Environments. (COMSLIVE is a JISC LTIG funded project that aims to explore whether a simulation developed using the Open Wonderland Virtual Worlds platform can be used to enhance communication and team working skills within health care students). Birmingham, UK: Centre for Health and Social Care Research, at Birmingham City University. The Dartmouth Atlas of Health Care. 2011. The Dartmouth Atlas of Health Care. Lebanon, NH: The Dartmouth Institute for Health Policy and Clinical Practice. Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF) / Doctors Without Borders. 2010. Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF) / Doctors Without Borders. New York, NY: Médecins Sans Frontières (MSF) National Institutes of Health - http://health.nih.gov WebMD.com. Weil, Andrew, M.D. 2006. Integrative medicine web site. http://www.drweil.com. Select Wikis World University and School Links Biology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Biology Health Sciences: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Health_Sciences Health Sciences and Technology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Health_Sciences_and_Technology Hospital: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hospital Medicine: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Medicine Omega 3 Fatty Acids: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Omega_3_Fatty_Acids Nursing School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Nursing_School Pharmacology: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Pharmacology Psychiatry: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Psychiatry Science: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Science World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Pharmacy School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Pharmacy_School WUaS Navigation Academic Advising at WUaS Academic Press at World University and School Academic Press at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Academic_Press_at_World_University_and_School Access to Live, or Email, University Technical Expertise Ask a question in a specific discipline, or find, for example, a Robotics' or Computer programmer, or Translator, easily and freely. Additional Categories Admissions at World University and School Admissions' Department: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Blog at World University and School http://worlduniversityandschool.blogspot.com/ Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at World University and School Bookstore / Computer Store (New & Used) at WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Bookstore_/_Computer_Store_%28New_%26_Used%29_at_WUaS with educational electronics, as well; with musical instruments; value pricing ... 2% below market, consistently; available via mail and electronically; Calendar (Schedule what you'd like to teach) Join the World University and School Google + Group to add to its wiki-like calendar to teach an open, free class or course, converse about ideas, and jam (e.g. musically or theater improvisation): https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/ . Careers Finding / creating a job you really love: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_/_creating_a_job_you_really_love WUaS Job hunting: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_Job_hunting Counseling Counseling: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Counseling Credits Many thanks to each of you! Please feel free to hyperlink your name to a location of your choice (or tell WUaS where to link to - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com). Please do not hesitate to let WUaS know if you think that somebody (including yourself) has been forgotten, now or in the future; please include a URL, which is, of course, one main way identity created on the internet. Digital To Do Android Broadcast to radio frequency Create EMail group for page Digital Text to Audio file format (Browse Aloud / Read Aloud?) Print Publish to DVD Recommend Send to phone Translate Videophone Free Degrees / Credit Admissions at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Admissions_at_World_University_and_School Conference Method of Teaching and Learning: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Conference_Method_of_Teaching_and_Learning The College at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/The_College_at_World_University_and_School Ph.D. Degrees at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Ph.D._Degrees_at_World_University_and_School World University Law School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Law_School World University Medical School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Medical_School World University Music School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Music_School WUaS International Baccalaureate Diploma and Programme: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/WUaS_International_Baccalaureate_Diploma_and_Programme In Google Earth Google Earth. In Virtual World OpenSim. http://opensimulator.org/wiki/Main_Page ScienceSim. 2011. http://www.sciencesim.com/wiki/doku.php . Research, teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Second Life - Harvard's virtual island: http://slurl.com/secondlife/Berkman/115/53/25 and teach, learn and share ideas - in voice or in type chat. Add a learning-oriented virtual world here: Travel to this virtual island to learn building: Item Number Labels Learning Networking Teach and Learn using free Social Bookmarking software to identify what courses, etc. you find edifying. Academia.edu's World University and School - http://worlduniversityandschool.academia.edu/ Delicious.com's World University and School - http://www.delicious.com/WorldUniversityandSchool Digg.com's World University and School - http://digg.com/worlduniversityandschool Facebook.com's World University and School - http://www.facebook.com/group.php?gid=48753608141 (This group may be archived). Google + - worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com (Scott MacLeod) - https://plus.google.com/115890623333932577910/ Google Profiles World University and School - https://plus.google.com/u/0/b/108179352492243955816/108179352492243955816/posts Google Groups' World University and School - http://groups.google.com/group/World-University-and-School Like LinkedIn's World University and School - http://www.linkedin.com/groups/World-University-School Redditt.com's World University and School - http://www.reddit.com/user/WorldUnivandSch/ Tribe.net's World University and School - http://tribes.tribe.net/worlduniversityandschool Twitter.com's World University and School - http://twitter.com/WorldUnivandSch World University & School subject group World University & School Share This Yahoo Groups' World University and School: http://groups.yahoo.com/group/worlduniversityandschool/ RSS Feed Tutoring TV-Live Broadcasting Broadcast to television Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software to the web: Livestream TV - http://www.livestream.com Justin TV - http://www.justin.tv Ustream TV - http://ustream.tv Video Communication Teach and learn using free TV-Live Broadcasting software Google Video Conferencing - in Gmail iChat - http://www.apple.com/macosx/what-is-macosx/ichat.html Skype - http://www.skype.com/ Wiki Software for Courses Media Wiki - http://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/MediaWiki PB Works - http://pbworks.com/ Wet Paint - http://wikisineducation.wetpaint.com/ Wikia - http://www.wikia.com/Wikia Wikispaces - http://www.wikispaces.com/ World University and School Licensing World University and School incorporated as a nonprofit in April 2010 and is treated as a 501©(3) tax-exempt charity (Pub. 557, p. 19). World University & School is a community of learners and teachers who value — and are themselves strengthened by — the rich diversity of its participants. In order to cultivate a flourishing teaching, learning and creating conversation in a diverse and complex world, WUaS welcomes all languages, students, families, faculty, board members, and staff with differences based on (but not limited to) race, color, ethnicity, religion, age, gender, sexual orientation, family structure, and economic background. All content on this site is freely available under a Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 license - http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/3.0/us/ . WUaS: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University Courses: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Courses Subjects: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Subjects Languages: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Languages Library Resources: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Library_Resources Nation States: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Nation_States You at World University: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/You_at_World_University Educational Software: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Educational_Software Museums: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Museums Research: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Research Hardware Resource Possibilities: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Hardware_Resource_Possibilities World University Foundation: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University_Foundation SUBJECT TEMPLATE: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/SUBJECT_TEMPLATE Volunteers at World University and School: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/Volunteersnav Home: http://worlduniversity.wikia.com/wiki/World_University For questions, or help editing a page, email: worlduniversityandschool@gmail.com Please donate through PayPal to tax-exempt - 501 © (3) - World University and School at http://scottmacleod.com/worlduniversityandschool.htm Thank you!